Easter and Frost
by sharkartist
Summary: Edit 10/6 : New one shot added! - A number of one shots of Aster and Jack, and their daily lives of being guardians. Scenes that happened during and after the movie, or mentioned before! Come along for the ride!
1. Easter Painting

A/N and Disclaimer:

I do not Own Rise of the Guardians in any shape or form!

Review if you want! :]

* * *

It was Easter Sunday, five years since Pitch Black has been defeated by the Guardians. Two years since E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost have made up their differences and moved on past hurt feels of Easter and other events.

And its been a year since Jack and Aster have become extremely close friends, and started dating of all things.

Jack Frost was staring at a mess deep inside the Warren, his sweatshirt over the chair on the other side of the room. He was just wearing his brown pants, his rope braces wrapped tight around his thighs and his ankles.

"This look absolutely terrible, Wind. This was a stupid idea."

Jack stared at the mess of paint on his chest and arms, looking at room in slowly aching breaths. The little room was a mess, paint splatter on the floor mostly. Luckily the walls remained clean. Everything around the frost spirit and the canvas...not so much.

Jack dragged a hand through his hair, getting green paint into it but didn't seem to care at the moment. A small reassuring breeze came through the opening to the surface, feeling it ruffling his form. Slowly, Jack walked around the canvas, glancing toward the window as he stopped in front of it.

"It looks crappy wind. He'll surely hate it." He frowned. He softly blinked listening to the words that the wind said, head tilting sideways. "You think?" He tilted his head slightly to glance better at the painting...and softly smiled.

"Oh, that's what you're talking about. I get it."

The frost spirit didn't waste anymore time, going back to where he left off on the painting, using his hands along with the brushes he found in the little room. It took him a total of five hours before he was satisfied leaning on his heels with a grin. His eyes looked it over before he glanced at the time.

"Crud! He'll be back in an hour if that! Wind, blow against it lightly to dry it while I clean up this mess, and then myself. Quickly now, we don't have much time." He protested quietly, the frost spirit moving as fast as he could quickly trying to get the room in a better condition then it was before.

"Ugh, aching bones."

One of these days, Aster Bunnymund was sure one Easter was going to kill him. The one against Pitch and the Blizzard of '86 came close. But he was completely sure that one of these days, he wouldn't last.

He gave a grunt as he arrived into the Warren, moving his paws against his lower back, giving it a crack. Despite his bones were aching, and his entire body was groaning in small agony, he was content. His mind was at ease and relaxation.

He shut his eyes as he could feel the Hope of the children threw his body and the happiness of a brilliant Easter. This was among the best Easter's for sure...and it made up for those two mishap ones.

A smile escaped his lips as he felt a cold breeze spread around his fur, chuckling at the unusual coldness in the Warren. "Hello Wind. Tell Jack I'm back won't you?" he questioned to the air, chuckling softly as he felt the tug then it was gone.

Over the months that Jack been staying in the Warren during his off seasons, Aster has gotten use to the chill of the wind. Of course it wasn't often so it didn't damage the vegetation. And the wind made the spirit happy so if Jack was happy then Aster was.

God he never imagined he and the spirit would be dating. Hell it was unheard of...and completely rare. A winter and a spring spirit...dating? That wasn't something you saw every day. And Aster never thought he would even date the prankster in the first place.

But things, as Aster knew, changed over time. Anything was starting to become possible. Of course, based on how people react to relationships like this they decided to keep it toned down...for now.

"Aster!"

The Pooka opened his eyes, just having enough time to brace his footing and catch the bundle of winter energy that came barreling into him. He grunted at the impact, steadying his balance as he felt a pair of small arms around his waist. He returned the hug with an, "Hello Snowflake."

An hm escaped the other male, giving Aster a squeeze before looking up at the other with a grin. "Hello my Cottontail. How was it?" he questioned, his blue eyes staring upwards at the other.

"Excellent. The kids are beaming with Hope and excitement as we speak."

"Awesome! Hey listen I-" Jack was cut off by a kiss on his lips. He mumbled in reply, returning the kiss without any hesitation. He returned it completely, before tugged the others head, yanking him from his lips with a grunt. "I was talking you know."

"Mhm, I know you were. But I really wanted to kiss you."

"Mergh, of course you did. Now, as I was saying! I have something to show you. Well actually it's more of to give you."

The pooka blinked in response, looking at the other in question, surprise in his eyes. A gift? "What is it?" He questioned after a moment.

"Come and see silly!"

Jack wiggled from the others grip, moving toward their borrow with a grin. He glanced back occasionally, waiting for Aster when he was slowly coming from behind. "Come on slow poke!"

A snort escaped him before he ran after the frost spirit, easily catching up. Jeeze, wasn't he a bit determined today. As he got closer, and slowed down, slowly standing back to two feet, he felt the other come against him, blinking softly. "Jack?" He questioned confused by the action.

"Close you're eyes. I want it to be a surprise!"

"Better not be a prank snowflake. I'm too tired for any of those at the moment."

"I'm not that mean! Now close you're eyes!"

A snort before Aster shook his head, doing what the other requested with a grunt. "Yes Jack."

"And no peaking you here?" The frost spirt grabbed onto the other's hands with a grin.

"Uh-huh."

Aster felt his hands gently tugged and followed the 300 and something old guardian inside their home, feeling the familiar dirt on his paws. Some part of him was nervous but another was beaming happily about the idea. A surprise, for him! _I don't deserve this...why is he doing this? _

"Stop walking Aster. We're here, and you can open you're eyes now!"

Aster took a deep breath before he blinked them open, clenching them once to clear them before opening them fully. He stared past the frost spirit, and then...felt his breath catch in his throat.

In front of him, was a painted canvas. But it was what was painted _on _the canvas that caught his attention. The beautiful colors, the rich textures...he slowly walked forward, moving his paw to touch the edges of it. The image of his Warren in its glory, with egglets and the guards. Everything was there.

"Jack...its beautiful."

"Oh thank god. Are the colors right? You know how difficult it was to get those tones!"

"Jack, they're perfect." He stroked the edges in a bit of shock. He turned his head toward the spirit, moving over to tug the other into a hug. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Idiot. I wanted too."

Aster nuzzled the others cheek and neck softly in thanks. "Thank you Jack. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was then that Aster knew that this Easter definitly made it to the top 10. And it was among the best moments in his life too. A painting really was worth a thousand words...and hugs and snuggled too.


	2. Colorful

A/N: Crappy one shot; 30 minute write/drabble. If that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians in any shape or form!

* * *

Normally the Warren should be quite and completely calm. And their shouldn't be an issue, no matter how small or stupid it was.

In fact, it was already covered with beautiful shades of colors, from greens to blues, and pinks. Everything was warm, inviting, and there wasn't an reason to have anymore color.

Then again...Tell that to the winter spirit who happened to trip and fall into the dye river with a nice splash, making the grass all around the area look very...colorful.

Aster stopped in his checking around, stopping his cleaning and searching. His ear twitched to the sound, and his curiosity got the best of him. Did someone fall into the dye? Confused, he headed over the hills and the side tunnels toward the river where he was met with the smell of wet, ice and snow.

And a multicolored Jack Frost.

He stared before a smirk and a laugh escaped his lips. "Mate, what the hell happened to you?" He teased.

"I got shoved in, what do you think? Shit, help me out of here!" he protested with a grunt.

Calmly, even if he was still chuckling, Aster tugged him out of the dye river looking him over once he was on his feet. Boy, the poor kid was colorful at the moment. God he was a mix of colors, all clashing against his hoodie and pants, and his pale skin. And oh, his hair was pastel! Aster snickered a bit more looking him over.

He wasn't surprised that Jack was here in the first place. In fact, why would he? They were practically dating in a way...well were. It was complicated as they told the other guardians. Very complicated.

So the question wasn't why he was in the Warren ( for he was probably seeing Aster...then again who really knew with the spirit), or how he got in here in the first place. More it was...how he ended up in the dye.

"How on earth did you get shoved in? I thought you were better then that snowflake." Aster chuckled, moving his paw to touch the frost spirits cheek. He pulled his paw away seeing it with dye giving a snort. Well, he should of been smarter shouldn't he?

"You're goodies got in my way. I swear they're mocking me sometimes." Jack moaned, looking at his colorful hoodie and his pants, then glancing at his hair. "I look hideous." He wined out, giving a look of distaste as he took his staff back into his hands.

"Just a little."

"Aster!"

"What? You do. But it doesn't matter what you look like...even if none of those shades work out. I love you, no matter what you look like, my Jackie." He grinned kissing the others forehead, gaining a blush from the spirit.

"...I love you." He replied his body hugging onto the furry form in front of him.

"I love you too. Come on, lets wash you up."

"Can I freeze some of you're goodies afterwards?" He countered glaring at a particular group.

"...I'll think about it."

"Awesome. Lets go Cottontail."

Aster gave a snort as he followed after the more at ease frost spirit, walking with him in steady footfalls smiling in content.

Aster came to realize he would love Jack no matter what he looked like, or no matter what color he was.

Though his normal choice of colors was much better.

Blue, white and pale was the best of colors.

And not the mess of rainbow in front of him.


End file.
